


Substitute

by maryfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wishes he were more than a substitute to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

He gets it. Sam is the smart one, the college boy. He can hear the derision in Dean’s voice, but also the pride. But just for once, he wishes that he could be put first in someone’s life. 

Dean puts the hunt, and pain, and everything else in front of Sam. All the “Come on, Sammy,”s in the world can’t make up for the loss of shared intimacy built over a thousand sleepless nights as children. 

Bobby, too, puts Dean first. Other hunters. That damn phone bank that Sam just wants to rip out of the wall because every time he tries to ask, to reach out, to beg for help, they ring and echo in his skull. 

He has secrets. The demon blood started out being him wanting something that was his, something to make people pay attention to him, to realize he was drowning, dying, falling…and to notice.

So when Cas turns to him for the first time, he tries to scrub the memory of the angel saying that he and Dean have a profound bond out of his ears and take what is on offer. The comfort of heat, of skin to skin and bright, nipping kisses in the dark. 

Cas’s hands firm on his hips as he pushes Sam down onto the bed, takes his cock out, angelic sex tricks making his eyes roll back before he sinks down, Sam buried inside him. 

Or when he (because its Cas who moves them, always Cas) turns Sam face-down into the bed and rubs the crinkled skin around his hole, Sam cries silently because he knows what is coming. What always comes as Castiel breaches his body, leaves angry, bluish fingermarks and red hand prints on his ass, his ribs, his thighs. 

Sam tries very hard not to mind that the name that spills from Cas’ lips, those perfect, traitorous lips, is “Dean.”


End file.
